Vlad Cronqvist III(Daeronverse)
"You have nothing, you ARE nothing. NOTHING!" :—Abraham Van Helsing to Dracula during his staking. Vlad III Gabriel Belmont, Prince of Wallachia (47 B.C.–A.D. 2068), was a member of the House of Drăculești, a branch of the House of Basarab, also known by his patronymic name: Dracula. He was posthumously dubbed Vlad the Impaler (Romanian: Vlad Țepeș pronounced [ˈvlad ˈt͡sepeʃ]), and was a three-time Voivode of Wallachia, ruling mainly from 1030 to 6088. His father, Vlad II Belmont, was a member of the Order of the Dragon, which was founded to protect Christianity in Eastern Europe. Vlad III is revered as a folk hero in Romania as well as other parts of Europe for his protection of the Romanian population both south and north of the Danube. A significant number of Romanian and Bulgarian common folk and remaining boyars (nobles) moved north of the Danube to Wallachia, recognized his leadership and settled there following his raids on the Ottomans. (From the Vlad the Impaler page at Wikipedia ) Not only was he meant to be royalty, but Gabriel was also a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an elite group of holy knights who defended the innocent people of Romania from supernatural threats, and was one of the Twelve Apostoles of Jesus Christ himself, But after losing everything he loved on his quest for the God Mask to bring his beloved, Elizabeth Quagmire, or Marie, back from the dead, he sunk into madness and became the powerful vampire known as Dracula, and started a war on humanity and the Brotherhood of Light, seaking vengeance on all those who still had faith in God. Appearance Gabriel is tall with a muscular build. His hair is brown and sometimes depicted as curly and long though in the actual game it appears to be straight and about shoulder length. The armor he wears is based on Simon's from Castlevania II: Simon's Quest but with notable differences. It is emblazoned with a skull, and consists of thick plates that covers all of his upper body. His legs are covered with ironclad boots. In addition, Gabriel's armor also contains a hood which he can wear to conceal his face should he need to. Originally, Gabriel's design resembled a classic barbarian, before Kojima then advised the staff to refine him into a character that was more relatable for the player. David Cox mentioned that Robert Carlyle, who provides the voice for Gabriel is a bit similar to the character. In the epilogue of Lords of Shadow, Gabriel is changed significantly. He is bare-chested and only wears a sort of cloak/skirt about his waist held up by a sash with a large face as a clasp. Instead of his old gauntlets, he now wears bits of two steel gauntlets held on by scraps of fabric. He is less muscular than he was in the past but is still formidable, as seen when he survived the fall from his lair onto a paved street. His hair is long and white, as is his skin. His eyes glow orange and he has the ability to grow fangs. In Mirror of Fate and Lords of Shadow 2, Gabriel appears as a fusion of his original form and his latter Dracula form. His hair is still long and brown, but he wears his old armor with the chest exposed with a large face set in a belt. He has abandoned his Dark Gauntlet and wears a red cloak. He has also abandoned his Cyclone Boots in favor of simple leather ones. (From the Gabriel Belmont page at the Castlevania wiki ) Dracula has been depicted many different ways over the course of the series. His appearance changes in nearly every game he is in. In the earliest titles, Dracula has a rather ethereal appearance, presenting himself as a very decayed and aged man with a long red cloak in the original Castlevania on the Nintendo Entertainment System. This look was taken even further in Vampire Killer, where he has no flesh on his body and his bones are exposed. In Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, he greatly resembles Death. He is shrouded in a black mantle and his face is that of a skull. His in-game depictions are very different from his appearance in the official art for those games, which display him as a more atrocious version of the Béla Lugosi vampire stereotype with a widow's peak hairstyle. He reflects this image in such games as Haunted Castle and Akumajo Dracula X68000, in which he wears a tuxedo with a cape. Sometimes Dracula sports a dark sorcerer like appearance with long flowing robes as seen in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, and Castlevania: The Adventure. In Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Dracula appears as a young man with purple hair. Aside from displaying certain Japanese anime clichés, he still wears attire like he did in earlier games, like a tuxedo and a long dark cloak. When Ayami Kojima became the regular illustrator of the series, Dracula took on an especially regal air with lavish clothing, as seen in Symphony of the Night, Harmony of Dissonance, and Curse of Darkness. Dracula's appearances have been very inconsistent over the years. Sometimes he is an old man, other times he is young; sometimes he's ghostly, other times he appears fairly regular, but he always retains vampiric archetypical traits. Personality Dracula has shown a certain level of inconsistency regarding his personality, although common elements have been an outstanding malice regarding the human race and God, and a well defined superiority complex (he thinks every creature is inferior to him) when confronting his enemies. When facing his son, Alucard, Dracula shows a softer side, and a clear love for his son, and also expresses his eternal love for Alucard's mother as well. Powers and Abilities *'Bloodsucking - '''The ability to suck a person's blood, and if he chooses, their soul, knowledge, and memories. He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin. *'Immortality - Being a vampire and the Lord of Darkness allows him to live forever, but this does not mean he cannot be killed. Even when he is killed, most often he is ressurected, or he ressurects himself after a period of 30 years. *Very skilled in Pyromancy, and can cast Hellfire, which is usually a fireball, and it can be split into two or three fireballs. With his Pyromancy skills, he can also cause fire pillars to raise from the ground, and he can form a flaming whip very similiar to the Combat Cross he used as a weapon in his human years, or the Vampire Killer whip first crafted by a man named Rinaldo Gandalfi for the Belmont clan to defeat Dracula. *Naturally gained near infinite knowledge of the dark arts when he became the Lord of Darkness in 1062, and his dark powers even increased when he obtained the Crimson Stone and the Sceptre of Darkness. *'Superman Speed - '''He can move faster than the eye can see. *'Superhuman Strength - 'The extent is unknown, but Dracula can physically rip humans and vampires apart with ease. In 1998, he sliced through Tubalcain Alhambra's cards (which are strong enough to easily cut through a uranium shell moving at high speed, without the slightest damage done to the cards themselves). With just his bare hands, he was able to stab Alexander Anderson, infused with the Nail of Helena, in the heart and kill him, while one of his handguns, the Casull, did not make any noticable impact on Anderson. *Fangs that can rip through almost any material. *Complete invincibility to anything but holy weaponry, powerful light magic, or dark magic near his own caliber(or those chosen to defeat him, the Belmonts) *'Superhuman Reflexes - 'He has demonstrated the ability to catch bullets(both Rip Van Winkle's and ordinary ones), he easily caught Rip Van Winkle's magic bullet with his teeth(the same bullet which punctured an SR-71 moving down at Mach 3.2 speed several times at rapid succession and intercepted multiple times). *'Superhuman Agility - 'He can defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen jumping impossible distances and walking up vertical walls. *Teleportation *He can produce Synthian Blood Mist, clouds formed from the blood of humans that he has absorbed or drinken from. *'Dominance - Ability to absorb the souls of other monsters and use them as his own *Can create meteor-like spheres *'Devil Forging' - Creating minions from wisps of conjured matter. *Highly adept in the art of Alchemy *'Demonic Megiddo' - either a large explosion sent out from his body, or a giant ball of darkness thrown down at his opponent that explodes on contact *'Superhuman accuracy - '''Dracula has been known to hit targets at a great range using handguns while looking the other way. He does this by using his so-called "Third Eye." *'Intangibility - The ability to pass through solid objects. *'Shape-Shifting - '''Dracula can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other humanoid forms, clouds of mist, wolves, smoke, fire, and dragon-like beasts(Ex: A gigantic dragon made entirely of hot smoke and flame). Dracula has many other humanoid forms each with different characteristics and weapons. *'Regeneration - 'Can regenerate limbs when his skin reconstructs itself. Any other wounds or damages heal slower, but the head is a very vulnerable spot, as it cannot regenerate. *He can cast illusions. *'Weather Control - 'He can control the weather to an unknown limit. *'Telepathy - 'He can speak into other's minds. *'Mind Reading - 'He can also read their minds, allowing them to speak back, unless they are also a vampire in which case they use their telepathy powers. *'Mind Control and Hypnosis - 'He can control other's minds, like when he controlled Lucy's mind to make her walk outside so he could drain more of her blood(though Belmonts and close relatives of Belmonts are immune, as well as powerful vampire killers and magic-users). *He can drive men insane just through his visage, if he chooses to(though Belmonts and close relatives of Belmonts are immune, as well as powerful vampire killers and magic-users). *'Combat Experience - 'In addition to superhuman abilities, Dracula also shows centuries of combat experience. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. Powers after the Hellsing power increase *All listed above. *'Advanced Regeneration - C'an completely reconstruct wounds or places that have been completely decimated, by reforming them through shadow matter *'Shape-Shifting - 'Same as before, only now he can also transform himself or parts of himself into an amorphous mass of darkness and shadow matter. *'Immunity to Vampire Weaknesses - 'Such as a cross, a rosary, the sun, silver (bullets), etc. Though Helena's Nail was able to harm him, it did no lasting damage. Story Early Life In the year 47 B.C., a baby was found on the doorstep of one of the Brotherhood of Light convents. It is unknown of who his original parents were, though some suspected he was an unwanted child of a local wealthy landowner, most likely the Cronqvist family. Vlad II was the founder and owner of the Brotherhood of Light, like the Order of the Dragon, and took him in as his own, naming the infant after himself, and calling him "Dracula," meaning "Son of the Dragon," as Vlad II was called Dracul, "The Dragon." The Brotherhood itself usually called him "Gabriel," after the Christian name of one of the blessed archangels. The precocious child quickly proved to be extremely talented, developing a mastery of the fighting arts unprecedented in the Brotherhood. However, he was also prone to dark moods and moments of brooding that only his beloved childhood sweetheart, Elizabeth Quincy, or Marie, could pacify. The two youngsters were made for one another; they grew together and soon started to make promises of their future, promises that were always kept. However, one night in 35 B.C., Vlad II allowed his two legitimate sons, Vlad III and Radu, Vlad's younger brother, to be taken by the Ottoman court, to serve as hostages of his loyalty. While there, Vlad and Radu were both horribly tormented and tortured every night, and Gabriel was even ''molested ''by the Ottomans. Vlad would ask God to save him from the Ottomans every time he was, but he always realized his Lord would never do anything to rescue him. After Vlad II Dracul's death, Radu converted to Islam and entered the service of the Ottoman court. As for Gabriel, still under captivity of the Ottoman court, Vlad was educated in logic, the Quran and Turkish language, and the works of the literature. He and his brother were also trained in warfare and riding horses. The boys' father, Vlad Dracul, was awarded the support of the Ottomans, and returned to Wallachia and the Brotherhood of Light, rightfully taking his throne from Basarab II and some unfaithful boyars. One morning after Gabriel's return, with the blessing of both her family and the Brotherhood, the couple was married. Before Lords of Shadow In 18 B.C., Gabriel was sent by the order to capture a dangerous creature called the Daemon Lord. Injured by the beast, he used his blood and a magical device to lock it away. Events of ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow :"I have done... questionable things..." :—Gabriel to Marie :Some time after Marie's death, the heavens were cut off from the earthly plane, thus leading the people to believe that God had abandoned them. The Brotherhood of Light knew otherwise. After receiving a message from the three founders of their order in heaven, the Brotherhood sent Gabriel to contact the dead and ask Marie if she knew of any means to save the world. Taking up the Combat Cross and an amulet connected to the old gods, Gabriel begins his journey. He met an old god, Pan, who allowed him to communicate with Marie who, throughout his journey, aided Gabriel in times of peril. Next he met a supposed comrade of the order, Zobek, who instructed Gabriel to destroy the Lords of Shadow, the rulers of the demonic forces now driving mankind into extinction. Both Pan and Zobek desired an end to their tyrannical rule, but for very different reasons. His first great test came when he met Claudia, an innocent young psychic and her enchanted guardian, the Black Knight, who briefly aided him in his journey. However, when they stopped to camp, Gabriel dreamt that he stabbed Claudia in the night, only to wake and discover her dead body, indicating that it was not a dream. Finding Claudia dead, the Black Knight became enraged with grief and attacked Gabriel, forcing him to destroy it in self defense. This act granted Gabriel the Knight's enchanted Dark Gauntlet, allowing him to launch flame based attacks as well as fight back mystical attacks from enemies. The first Lord of Shadow he faced was Cornell, who revealed that the Brotherhood of Light was founded by three divinely empowered saints who led God's army. In doing so they were rewarded with monumental bounties, transcending human parameters and becoming divine beings in Heaven whose power was second only to God's, but at the cost of discarding all chaotic elements within themselves. The result of this transformation was that the leftover bodies of each of the three lords in Heaven now arose as their demonic counterparts on Earth, and thus the Lords of Shadow were born. This creates a poetic irony, since the Lords of Shadow were the ones who created the very demons now driving mankind to extinction. This revelation caused Gabriel to begin to lose faith in the Order. Killing Cornell granted him the Lord of the Lycans' Cyclone Boots, which granted him the speed of a beast. Gabriel continued his journey killing their champions, Olrox and Brauner, and facing the puppets of Laura, second in command of the vampire race and the only enemy not killed in the entire game, until finally he reached Carmilla, queen of the vampires, and the second Lord of Shadow. In the dialogue with Carmilla, she hinted at Gabriel's future when she stated he indeed would be "one of us." Her death granted him the third of the enchanted gear granted to the Lords of Shadow by Heaven, her Seraph Shoulders, which grant him angelic wings and the ability to double jump. Interestingly, it is revealed that a "King of Angels" has been helping Gabriel on his quest. Before he headed of to the Land of the Necromancers, Gabriel faced Pan, his guide throughout his journey. Pan taught Gabriel how to battle against light and dark magic, knowing well the final battle Gabriel would be facing at the end of the his journey, and then sacrificed himself, as the death of a god was needed to proceed to the land of dead. Eventually Gabriel learned that, in fact, Zobek was the third Lord of Shadow all along. Zobek had engineered his entire journey. Using the Devil Mask, Zobek made Gabriel kill Marie so that he would end up focused on revenge, and thus blind to the truth of the quest for the God Mask. He also had Gabriel kill Claudia so that the Black Knight would attack him, granting him the Dark Gauntlet, as Gabriel would be powerless against Zobek while wearing it. Zobek loathed how each of the Lords of Shadow harbored a piece of the God Mask, each possessing their share of the power and unwilling to compromise to actually make use of it. Thus Gabriel was the ideal pawn to eliminate them and reunite the pieces, which he did. After revealing all of this, Zobek electrocuted Gabriel, but was in turn burned alive as Satan materialized from the flames that consume him. Satan revealed himself as the real mastermind behind the whole plot, implanting knowledge of all the dark arts into Zobek to aid him in his quest to set up the entire charade with Gabriel, and was the real power behind sealing off access to the heavens for all deceased pure spirits. Marie persuaded all the souls trapped in limbo to revive Gabriel. Satan offered Gabriel a place at his side, but Gabriel refused, telling Satan that his lust for power was what caused his fall from grace. Angered, Satan put on the God Mask and initiated the final battle. At the climax of the duel, Gabriel grabbed Satan, and after opening himself to the light, invoked a divine ritual, possibly the same that gave birth to the Lords of Shadow, sending Satan back to Hell. After this, Gabriel met with Marie one final time, discovering that the God Mask did not hold the power to resurrect the dead as he had hoped. Giving her husband one last kiss, Marie departed for Heaven, taking the God Mask with her. Watching as she and all the other dead departed, including Claudia, who appears briefly to say goodbye. Gabriel was then left alone on his knees, weeping for his beloved, as insanity began to eat away at his mind. (Most from the Gabriel Belmont page at the Castlevania Wiki ) After Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 18 B.C. - 2 B.C. Soon after the events of Lords of Shadow, Vlad believed the only way he could bring Marie back was to spread great bloodshed, and make his laws much more cruel and heartless. He suddenly began impaling women, men, and children, to enforce even the smallest of laws. He gained the title "Vlad Tepes," in English, "Vlad the Impaler." In 3 B.C., he heard of a man named Jesus Christ, who lived far away in Jerusalem, Israel, who told people he was the son of God. Many did not believe the man that he was in fact the son of God, but Vlad decided he could possibly get through Jesus to get to God and bring down Marie. Vlad traveled to Jerusalem and left a man named Vladislav Bernhard, who was his closest advisor and servant, to take the title of the king of Romania. When he arrived, he did indeed meet Jesus himself. Because he was one of the only ones that believed Jesus, he became one of Jesus' "Twelve Apostoles." In Jesus' little group, Vlad was given the name Judas Iscariot, and his deceased father was called Simon Iscariot. He and Christ developed quite the friendship over time. Judas and Jesus became as close as brothers. Though, one day a woman gave Jesus an expensive perfume and washed his feat with her tears(?!). Vlad protested that this money should have been given to the poor. He went to the chief priests(who still did not believe Jesus was indeed God's son) and offered to betray his friend for thirty silver coins. They accepted, and later at Jesus' "last supper," Judas gave Jesus "the kiss of betrayal" and left the Twelve Apostoles. Some days later, Jesus was put on trial for false crimes and sentenced to death, and crucified. Vlad later came to the scene of his friend's death. Depressed and feeling guilt for all of his actions, he had a mental breakdown and hung himself on a hill in the desert at sunset. However, for his betrayal, God himself did not allow Judas to die. He cursed Judas to become a vampire and the rope snapped. Vlad then swore vengeance on God and all those who follow him from then on, because he knew it was Him who forced him into vampirism. Vlad Belmont was now UnDead. Gabriel took up residence in an ancient castle in the desert hills of Jordan. Interlude: 3 B.C. - A.D. 1089 He spent many years in the Syrian castle, planning what he could do to take down God himself. He eventually left the castle and traveled from country to country, gaining many names and becoming the center of many myths and legends, often misinterprited as a demon or god. He killed many people and learned incredible dark sorcery. He was made famous in the supernatural world and seen as an incredible force of darkness by them all. Events of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 1089 - 1094 Gabriel learned a new source of power he could acquire, the Ebony Stones. These were powerful stones wanted by all vampires of the world. He learned it was located somewhere in Romania by searching through ancient libraries in Ireland. Vlad also discovered his true biological parents, members of the Cronqvist family, and so he used this last name when he went into hiding as "Mathias Cronqvist." Vlad, as Mathias, joined the knights of the Eastern Orthodox Church, to gain the trust of his brother Radu's descendant, Leon Belmont. They fought side by side in this order of knights for years. With Mathias' brilliant military strategies and Leon's skill with a sword, their company was unstoppable. Mathias and Leon actually developed a strong friendship over time, but the vampire had to remember his greater goal. Eventually, he learned of the Crimson Stone's true location, and obtained it, ascending to even greater power and was then proven to be the Lord of Darkness by many of the supernatural, as only those chosen by darkness are meant to find it. Most creatures of the night now knew he was truly their ruler, and most ceased their rebellion. Through his acquiring of the arcane relic, the evil deity known as Death bound himself in servitude to Mathias, as Death would only follow he who controlled the Crimson Stone. With the stone, not only could he control the powerful spirit creature, but could absorb the souls of slain vampires and add their powers to his own. The Vampire King Walter Bernhard had somehow obtained the Ebony Stone, another vampiric treasure that locked his forested realm and castle in eternal night, thereby making him the most powerful vampire. The only thing of value Walter still desired was the Crimson Stone, which he believed to still be lost, but was secretly owned by Mathias. The vampire was bored due to his own immortality, and in order to distract himself from that, he enjoyed playing life and death games with brave humans. To raise the stakes of the game - to make the human more interested - he would steal that which is most precious from his target. Mathias suggested targeting Sara Trantoul to Walter, the fiancee of Leon Belmont. The knight would make an interesting player in Walter's game, because according to Mathias' stories, his combat prowess was second to none. Walter, who didn't realise he was being tricked, ordered his forces to invade Leon's domain in order to capture Sara. All went according to Mathias' ingenious plan; Leon went to Walter's castle to save Sara, and due to a series of planned events, was able to defeat Walter. When Walter was dying, Death appeared and took his soul and granted the vampire's power to Mathias, who had materialized in the castle. It was only in his final moments that Walter realized what was happening, and what Mathias' true intentions were. Due to absorbing Walter's soul, Mathias became the most powerful vampire, though the Ebony Stone eluded him, as it was destroyed in Leon and Walter's battle. Mathias then declared that he had never spent a better night, and gave Leon his gratitude. A confused Leon demanded an explanation, to which Mathias replied that he needed a powerful vampire's soul, and he knew that Leon had it in him to destroy Walter so that he could take the soul. Leon sensed a rage from the Vampire Killer whip, which he used to kill Walter, and asked in disbelief if his best friend had abandoned humanity. Mathias confirmed this and revealed his motive. He admitted that everyone involved in the ordeal were just pawns in his plan to become the most powerful vampire and curse God forevermore because of God's cruelty. Mathias then offered Leon eternal life as he too suffered over the death of his beloved. Leon refused, because eternity without the one he loved would be empty, and Mathias' twisted plan had cost Sara her life. Mathias believed out of all people his friend Leon would understand him. But when that wasn't the case, he ordered Death to finish Leon off, and he transformed into a bat and flew away. The two would never meet again. Gabriel went in hiding in foreign lands once again and he continued to curse God. (Most from the Dracula page at Castlevania wiki ) 1096-1476: Interlude At some point during Vlad's unholy unlife, he returned to the Bernhard Castle, the castle that once belonged to Walter, in the province of Wallachia and claimed the throne of Vampire King. He took the title "Dracula" from his human years 1,098 years ago. In the castle, he recruited humans and other beings who had turned their back on God, or were shunned by the light. Mathias granted some of them the forbidden knowledge of Devil Forgery and allowed them to practice their rites in his castle. One day, he met a kind woman named Elisabeth Quagmire, or Lisa, with whom he would eventually become romantically involved. She reminded Mathias very much of Marie, which was mostly the reason why he had fallen in love with her. Lisa loved Mathias very dearly despite his views on life and they would eventually have a son together named Adrian. Eventually, rumors started to spread throughout Capatineni, Berindesti, Arefu, Corbeni, and Bucsenesti that Lisa's medicinal practices were a form of witchcraft. A man named Jeremiah Crawford, once Lisa's fiance, became increasingly filled with jealousy and hatred when he learned she had beared a child with the Devil of the Mountains. He revealed the truth to the villagers of Capatineni, her hometown and the town across the bridge of the castle. This caused her to be arrested and sentenced to death by the authorities. Lisa was captured and crucified, an event Adrian witnessed but was prevented from intervening in. As the execution traditionally occurred during the daylight hours, Mathias did not even become aware of it until hours later, and when he learned of this, it drove him over the edge. Eventually, he retook the name Dracula Vlad Tepes and plotted his revenge against mankind for ruthlessly taking away what mattered most to him. 1476: Events of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Dracula, angered at humanity for the loss of Lisa, sent his legions against the people of Europe. The church sent many armies in opposition, but none returned. After several months, Dracula's forces had almost completely wiped out the armies sent by the Eastern Orthodox Church, the Brotherhood of Light, and the Order of the Dragon, and had conquered whole countries. One night, Isaac, a General in Dracula's army, reported that the Belmont family had started an offense in the west. A vampire hunting descendant of Dracula's old friend, Leon, who's name was Trevor Belmont, was planning to assault Dracula's castle. Because Dracula was responsible for the death of Leon's betrothed, Sara Trantoul, Leon committed his kinsmen to hunting down and destroying Dracula. Isaac requested the opportunity to face Trevor himself. Instead, he was sent to find Hector, another General who was previously ordered to assassinate Belmont, but had deserted. Dracula planned to meet his old friend's descendant himself and waited for the hunter in his throne room. Dracula eventually faced the vampire hunter along with the rebel, Grant DaNasty, the sorceress Sypha Belnades, and his own son, Alucard, who had chosen to oppose his father. With much effort, the Vampire King was finally slain. For the first time in hundreds of years, the immortal Dracula was at last dead, though his scheme to decimate humanity had not ended. With his final breath, he uttered a curse that left the land to rot while poisoning the minds of its inhabitants, who pillaged and scourged it without remorse. 1479: Events of Curse of Darkness :For more information, see Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. A few years later in 1479, Death sought to resurrect Dracula by using the Count's traitorous Devil Forgemaster General Hector as a vessel for Dracula. Because Devil Forgemasters were suffused within Dracula's magic, only they could make suitable hosts for the Count to inhabit. However, they would have to be fully enveloped within the curse that Dracula left behind that was plaguing the land and its people. Though Hector was Death's ideal choice for a body for Dracula's reawakening, he rejected the Curse, causing Death to compromise and use Isaac for the vessel. Isaac was killed in cold blood by Hector, and Death used the corpse to resurrect the Count, causing the first reawakening of Dracula from the dead. Because the resurrection was only partially successful, Hector was able to thwart both Death and Dracula and send the Count back to the grave, as well as nullify his curse, finally freeing the land from its venomous grip. Interlude: 1506 - 1893 Throughout the years, Dracula would be ressurected many times by dark priests, devil forgemasters, Lords of Shadow, and devil worshippers, only to be defeated by Belmonts, close relatives of Belmonts, or powerful magic users time and time again. Eventually, a female Belmont, April Belmont, would marry a Helsing, Joe Helsing, a member of a family of very intelligent people, among them Alchemists, doctors, and scientists. April would move to London, Britian, Joe Helsing's hometown, to live with Joe Helsing and to escape from the Belmont's curse to defeat Dracula once he would arise. 1893: Events of ''Dracula' '' One night, a man named Jonathan Harker, a real estate agent, traveled from London by boat and then rode to Capataneni to sell the "Carfax Abby" to Count Dracula, for his secret plan to conquer Britian. Eventually the Count left for Britian, leaving Jonathan behind, as Jonathan found he was not a guest, but a prisoner. Dracula turned a woman named Lucy Winstrum into a vampire, to the horror of her friend Mina and Dr. Seward. Dracula then bit Mina as well, but did not finish the transformation, as he would have to wait another night. He also, in need of R. M. Renfield, a man he had made his servant's, help, he freed Renfield from a mental asylum owned by Dr. Seward. The doctor, and vampire expert, Abraham Van Helsing, discovered it was Dracula that was the vampire, and Dracula escaped back to Romania. Jonathan had escaped the castle and found a way back to London. The group of Jonathan Harker, Van Helsing, Quincy Morris, Mina Harker, Dr. Seward, and Arthur Holmwood all went by ship to Wallachia. As Dracula was going to his castle in a coffin inside a horse carriage driven by a servant, as it was dawn, the company killed the coach driver and Dracula's brides trying to protect him, and Abraham Van Helsing drove a stake through the Vampire King's heart. However, this was not enough to kill Dracula, but it did completely immobilize him and leave him broken and bleeding. Since he could not kill the vampire, he marked him with a pentagram, which he used as the Helsing family symbol, and through his experience with Alchemy made Dracula the Helsing family servant. Later, Van Helsing founded the Hellsing Organization, an organization dedicated to slaying creatures of the night. Before Hellsing Dracula was given a new name, Alucard(also used by his son meaning he opposed Dracula's views), by Arthur Helsing. In 1944, along with a 14 year old Walter C. Dornez, is sent on a mission to Warsaw, Poland, to stop Millenium's vampire production program. They supposedly destroyed the project, but its main architects escaped. Decades later, in 1969, Alucard was imprisoned in a dungeon in the Hellsing manor by Arthur. According to Sir Hugh Irons, Arthur came to believe Alucard was "too powerful a drug to be used as the occasional medicine." 1998: Events of Hellsing Shortly after Arthur's death in 1989, Alucard was reawakened and resuscicated by Integra Hellsing 's blood. After killing many of Richard Helsing(her uncle)'s men, and wounding Richard, Alucard allows Integra to kill him, thus making Integra head of the Hellsing organization, a master worthy of Alucard's servitude. As the Hellsing organization's most powerful agent, Alucard was sent to a village called Cheddar to exterminate a vampire. While there, he met Seras Victoria , the last survivor of the police force killed by the village vampire. After Alucard killed the vampire, Seras was left mortally wounded, and Alucard offered her immortality. Seras accepted, and Alucard bit her neck. She was taken in and made a member of the organization, hunting vampires as well. Seras had trouble drinking blood to become a true vampire, as she felt if she drank the blood, she would "lose something that's a part of her," meaning all of her humanity. In time, she finally drink blood, to be specific, another member of Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte 's blood, after he was killed by Zorin Blitz . Alucard, who had been trapped on a boat(since vampires cannot cross running water, even though Alucard by then was not effected by most every vampire weakness) when he was lured there to kill Rip Van Winkle as part of the Major 's plan, finally arrived to the burning city of London during Millenium's attack, and released "Level 0", freeing all of the souls he had absorbed through the years(the ones he gained through drinking all of their blood and the ones he gained through the Crimson Stone), and slaughtered and impaled all of the Millenium Nazis and the Vatican soldiers. Enrico Maxwell , the Archbishop of the Vatican, now realized Alucard was in fact the Vampire King, Lord of Darkness, the Voivode of Wallachia, Lord Dracula himself. Maxwell was soon killed by Dracula's endless army of ghouls, and Anderson , Dracula's rival, appeared for their final battle. Anderson was killed once he became a Monster of God, and Dracula crushed his heart. Walter appeared, now changed into a vampire by Millenium, and eventually Dracula defeated him, changing into the form he took in 1944, which was, oddly enough, a 14 year old girl. The Millenium zepplin that held the Major inside allowed Integra and Seras' entry. Seras killed Captain Hans and entered the Major's quarters along with Integra. Dracula had been absorbing all of the blood of those who died then in London, and as part of the Major's grand plan, Schrodinger slit his throat and fell into the blood Dracula was absorbing. When all of the blood entered Dracula, since Schrodinger had forgotten himself, and Dracula obtains the powers of those he absorbs, Dracula became a "set of imaginary numbers," and vanished, to Integra's horror. Integra was shot in the eye by the Major, him remarking "I...finally hit something..." and died after Integra shot him in the head. Integra and Seras left the Zeppelin as it burned down to the ground, Walter dying inside. They had finally won the war against Millenium and the Nazi party, at the cost of thousands. 2006 - 2013: First Continuum (*Ahem* Based off my roleplays in Roblox late 2006 through early 2013) A mere 8 years later, Lord Dracula was once again ressurected by the forces of darkness, through the "Dark Egg" ritual. It is done by having one who is greatly experienced in the dark arts to gather what matter is left behind of the master they are trying to ressurect. The ritual took many hours, but through patience, it was done. Dracula had returned to the world of the living, though without much at all of his memory due to his absorption of Schrodinger in 1998. Thus, he was just a mindless chaotic murderous vampire. He immidately killed the ones who ressurected him, then transformed into a giant demonic winged beast and left the castle. He flew all the way to the United States of America, and took up residence in an old run down church some yards away from . Some of his intelligence was regained, but again, not too much of his memory. He began killing any humans that walked through the forest at night. He would mercilessly, horribly butcher, slaughter, and rip them apart, leaving insides and blood here and there, then drinking some of the blood scattered about. The police force of the town were never able to trace it back to him, and they never had any suspects. They were left lost and confused, with nothing to save anyone from being butchered in the woods. His memory slowly began to return, and over time, he met a woman named Rose Blacksmith. He soon found he was in love with her, and she reminded him of someone he loved long ago(at the time, he could not remember who it was). Page soon to be finished by Daeronjamesnumber2 Category:Daeronjamesnumber 2 Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Belmont Clan Category:Cronqvist Clan